


Insecure

by Overdose_Error



Series: Crack/Joke fics [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm dying, I'm sorry I wrote this, IMO, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Miu walks in on them I can't-, Not to be taken seriously, Please Don't Hate Me, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, crackfic, forgive mee, jokefic, seriously oooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overdose_Error/pseuds/Overdose_Error
Summary: I hate this.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> Oh, look, it has 969 words HAHAH-  
> I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶f̶u̶n̶n̶y̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶I̶  
>  n̶o̶?̶ ̶o̶k̶

On a late evening Shuichi Saihara was walking towards the dorms, tired from a long day spent truth or dare with Oma Kokichi.

Shuichi sighed, he was very exhausted but unwilling to sleep.

Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of groping Kaito, stroking his gorgeous dick with his hands. Mmm, just thinking about Kaito was having an immediate effect on Shuichi's body.

He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his dick, and was just starting to enjoy it when Kokichi came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Shuichi ducked silently into his dorm room that was seemingly unlocked.

As Kokichi went on his way, Shuichi paused to look around and realized that he wasn't alone - Kaito Momota was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realized that Kaito Momota hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! However, he wondered why Kaito was even in his room, his first instinct was to shout at him in embarrassment but stopped when he saw Kaito properly, he was sprawled half naked at Shuichi's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of sharp movement and rubbing his dick vigorously.

Shuichi blushed and waited for Kaito Momota to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own dick in sympathy. Finally Kaito Momota's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out _**'Shuichi!'**   _Shuichi coughed as a heavy blush enveloped his face.

 As kaito woke up from his high, he quickly noticed Shuichi and panicked, forgetting this wasn't his room he spoke 'What are you doing here?' Kaito all but shrieked.

'I was just passing.' Shuichi replied with an unconvincing smile. "and it happens to be that you're in my room, moaning my name." his smile widened.

Kaito ignored his second comment and sighed, 'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?' Shuichi asked, wanting Kaito to say it for himself.

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my dick and pretend you were doing it.' Kaito Momota sighed almost dreamily, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Shuichi Saihara plucking thoughtfully at his own dick. Shuichi suddenly felt bold.

'Touching your own dick is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my hands?' Kaito's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Miu Iruma and Maki Harukawa that you keep in here.'

'Oh, that? No, I made them for Kokichi so he'd have something to do other than truth or dare with me although I'm having second thoughts of giving the ones of Maki to him, she'll probably strangle me if she finds out I gave them to him.'

'What's wrong with truth or dare?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of groping with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Miu Iruma was hanging around the academy when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of woods. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Kaito Momota was in some sort of problem and she intended to find out as she could make out sexual undertones and thought she could join in on the fun. Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back slightly at the sight of Shuichi Saihara and Kaito Momota naked in front of her. Shuichi Saihara was sprawled over Kaito Momota, trying to pull some sort of dildo out of his tongue! What the fuck?!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked yet her rubbing thighs gave away how turned on she was as she started to pant despite the problem.

Shuichi Saihara looked worried.

'I was..uh...was trying to pleasure Kaito ,' he coughed as his blush deepened, 'when he asked me to use the dildo on him. I did but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my tongue!' Kaito Momota complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your ass' Shuichi Saihara tried to pull the dildo out again, and Kaito Momota groaned and kicked him in an attempt to get him to stop.

Miu Iruma looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous and extremely turned on as drool dripped down her mouth from a lewd fantasy unraveling before her eyes. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little groping with Shuichi Saihara herself. Still, Kaito looked so helpless with the abused dildo sticking out of his tongue that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever and a fuckin genius like me knows how to get it out.' Shuichi looked up at her with a combination of embarrassment and gratitude which set her off.

'I'll hold Kaito Momota by the tongue while you grab hold of the dildo.'

Nodding, Iruma knelt and took hold of the dildo. It was slightly warm, as though Shuichi had been using it on his own genitals.

'Pull!' Shuichi Saihara shouted.

'Ouch!' Kaito Momota cried as the dildo came out with a loud pop.

'Thank you Iruma-san,' Shuichi and Kaito both said at once.

'No problem,' Miu Iruma said with a massive grin. 'A fuckin genius like me should be praised, would you mind if I kept the dildo as a souvenir?' she panted slightly as her rubbing thighs became more erratic.

'Yes, I would' Kaito Momota said. 'I'm using it on Shuichi Saihara tomorrow.'

'Ah well.' Miu Iruma said, regretfully. She gave one teasing wink to Shuichi Saihara and headed off in the direction of her own dorm. She'd be thinking about Shuichi Saihara and the warm dildo for a long time to come as she'd be rubbing it out.


End file.
